SongFic Drabbles
by anonymouth
Summary: Largely Miranda's perspective; general musings to the jukebox; just bored in work and fancied a challenge!


Songfic drabbles

_**Was bored in work, and listening to the songs coming on the jukebox, I decided to challenge myself to write something to them (observing the time limit of the song, of course!) It just so happens that some of the ideas have been floating around the outskirts of my mind for a while and the songs that came on just fuelled the fire...a quiet night behind the bar isn't always a bad thing, happy days! Hope ya like!**_

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any characters from The Devil Wears Prada (please don't sue; it would be counterproductive as the money would inevitably come from my student loan or overdraft which the taxpayer would end up having to pay in 20 years time anyway!****). I just use them as my playground and, like a spoiled child, constantly crave more! The song titles are also, obviously, property of their respective owners.**

**_She Sells Sanctuary: Cult_**

She weaves herself seemingly effortlessly through the hordes of paparazzi surrounding the entrance to Elias-Clarke, and ignores all the people who create chaos inside the building through their haste to escape her path. The noise, everywhere, grating on every sense. If she heard her name one more time she'd live up to her reputation and toss someone out of a window. The elevator ride was too short to relax; afraid, anyway, that if she let go now she wouldn't replace the mask quickly enough. As soon as the doors opened, so did Emily's mouth. On and on and on...she reached her office and shut the doors. Still the noise. She entered her bathroom and finally, _finally _peace. She rested her head against the coolness of her mirror, just breathing. She leaned against the door, steeling herself to go at it again. One minute more. Not even Miranda Priestly can buy this.

**_Billionaire: Travie McCoy feat. Bruno Mars_**

I never wanted money. No, that's not true. I never wanted to be rich. I just wanted to be powerful; to have influence; to be 'The One'. I wanted to change things, knew I could better the world. I just needed the power. I never wanted my face in every paper, every aspect of my life examined: an unfortunate side-effect. And I never really wanted the billions of dollars: a pleasant realization. I wanted to do everything; be _someone. _I became powerful. I became a billionaire. _Forbes _was unprepared. So was the world.

**_Acapella: Kelis_**

It's your fault. You look at me with those eyes. That bloody look. I do not swear, Andrea. But, damn, your eyes. I had just "reamed you out" as Caroline so eloquently puts it. It just so happens that I was standing as I did it. Two seconds earlier and I'd have been safe, the desk ensconced between us. But I was standing. And those damn eyes! I had never noticed; never cared. Not before you. Before you everything was normal.

I had to brush that tear away; I couldn't stand it. Everything was finally on track; me and the girls. The magazine goes without saying. Until you, and your damn doe eyes and that damned tear. Your skin was so soft. Your eyes widened. But you didn't move. I had to. I needed normality. It had never happened. But it did, and you keep on looking at me with those damn eyes.

**_I Need You: N-Dubz_**

It was inevitable that she'd end up doing it from the moment she found out about the site. It was testament to her extraordinary mindset – or stubbornness – that she'd lasted this long. She sat in front of Cassidy's laptop, not wanting to use her own. Somehow, however remote the chances, she might get found out, and she couldn't face that. As she had half expected and half hoped, her daughter was already logged into the site. All she had to do was type two words into 'search'. She took a deep breath and typed quickly, hit enter and closed her eyes, already grimacing at her childish behaviour.

She opened her eyes slowly, and shook ever so slightly as she clicked on the Facebook profile of Andrea "Andy" Sachs. She let out a gush of breath she hadn't realised she was holding. "Andrea only shares certain information with friends. Add as a friend..." So, she'd found out that Andrea liked to be called Andy, lived in New York, and had been alive enough to set up a Facebook account within the last two years. Things that she already knew. She didn't really know what she wanted, only that some part of her seemed to yearn for a tangible "Andrea" presence in her life. She could hardly add her as a friend on behalf of her fourteen year old daughter with the intent of fishing information for herself. Before she could close the laptop, her daughter came thundering into the room.

"Hey mom, what're you-" Cassidy peered over Miranda's shoulder. "Oh. What're you doing? You'd be better off checking her out on Caroline's username, ya know. They've been friends for ages. Andy still helps her with law and politics stuff."

Giving her mother a far too knowing pat on the shoulder, Cassidy thundered back out of the room, leaving Miranda alone with a raised eyebrow, palpitating heart, and Caroline's laptop within reach.

**_Black Betty: Ram Jam_**

Andy walked right into the middle of the standoff. Her eyes tennis balled between Cassidy and Miranda, then caught Caroline's gaze. Caroline rolled her eyes and shrugged. _Here we go again._

"You are not leaving the house dressed like that." Miranda's voice, deathly quiet.

"Fine! I'll take them off right now, and then we can leave!" Cassidy, reacting as if she had been screamed at. She began to pull at the layers of clothing she wore; bits of leather, lace, chains and netting everywhere. Andy wouldn't have known where to begin.

"Now you're being ridiculous. Go and change."

The standoff continued. Andy sighed and stepped in.

"Miranda, really, there's no time. We're already fashionably late. And the benefit _is_ in your name."

Miranda tried a standoff with her partner, but inevitably broke eye contact first.

"Very well. But you can wipe some of that... excuse for make-up off inside the car."

Cassidy glared from underneath her blackened eyes, her deep purple lips pursing.

"It'll ruin the look. I'll look like a freak!"

Miranda looked as though she was about to retaliate, but Andy quickly ushered her to the front door, careful not to trip over either of their Valentino dresses. Cassidy's Goth look triumphed, for tonight, until the subtle shift back into Emo tomorrow, no doubt.

As both twins exited the house in front her, Andy couldn't help but laugh out loud. Caroline, her frontward appearance in a simple Chanel LBD, had apparently been deemed acceptable enough by Miranda to not warrant a deeper inspection, especially after Cassidy's entrance. Her bare back was covered in henna and bright tattoo patterns, with white lace stitched into the edges where one of the girls had obviously cut away the back of the dress. Caroline chuckled at Andy's reaction, and even Cassidy managed a smile. Miranda merely glared as Andy unconsciously whistled the Addams Family theme tune.


End file.
